1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile desks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automobile desk which may be adjustably retained by engagement with the seat back portion of a conventional vehicle seat. Many individuals, such as businessmen and policemen, require a desk adapted for use in the interior of an automobile. While many such automobile desks have been proposed in the prior art, there remains an unfilled need for a desk which may be quickly mounted in, and removed from, within an automobile. In order to fulfill this need, the present invention provides an improved automobile desk adapted for quick and convenient attachment to the seat back portion of a wide variety of conventional vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of automobile desks are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an automobile desk is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,391, which issued to F. Bohnett on Apr. 26, 1960. This patent discloses an automobile desk which is designed as a central console for engagement over the transmission hump of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,250, which issued to E. Hamilton et al on Feb. 1, 1966, discloses an automobile desk provided with a hooked frame portion for engagement over the top horizontal edge of a vehicle seat back portion U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,118, which issued to D. Cummings on Oct. 3, 1967, discloses an automobile desk which is constructed as a central console adapted for securement over the transmission hump of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,973, which issued to H. Sturgeon on Dec. 2, 1975, discloses an automobile desk for use in vehicles which is provided with front and rear retaining hooks for engagement with a vehicle seat. The desk has a pivotally adjustable writing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,788, which issued to J. Richardson on Mar. 25, 1986, discloses an automobile desk for securement to the dashboard of a vehicle which has a hinged cover enclosing a compartmentalized storage tray.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose an automobile desk which utilizes a pair of extendable spring biased retaining hook members for engagement with the bottom edge of the back portion of a vehicle seat. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of automobile desks, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such automobile desks, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.